A Trip to the Fair! Will it be Fun or Insane?
by TheRozLujan
Summary: A Soul Eater story in which there is much fluff, awesomeness, couples, stalking, and screaming. Rated T for triceratops!


**A Trip to the Fair! Will it be Fun or Insane?**

Chapter 1 in which Maka Chops, Patty yells, and Excalibur is...Excalibur?

_a/n: Hi!_ This is a new Soul Eater story of mine...AND *drumroll please!* my friends'! Yay! We were at this all day planning (which I'll admit is unlike me!) and going back and forth with the writing! She also took the time to edit it (which i suck at!) She is epic! So, I really hope you enjoy! Hopefully there are many stories/chapters to come!

* * *

It was typical day in Death City. The sun was laughing or wheezing or whatever it does, while everyone went on with their activities. Now, I could launch into a whole paragraph describing the scenery outside when it really has nothing to do with the story, so might as well get straight to the point. Our story starts with all of the heroes in Death the Kid's house.

"Okay everyone, Patty has an idea." Kid said after the standard greetings. "Patty, if you w-"

"FAIR! FAIR! FAIR! FAIR! FAIR! LETS GO TO THE FAIR! YAY!" interrupted the over excited girl. "I HOPE THEY HAVE GIRAFFES!"

"Errrr...yes. Now does anybody not want to come? If so, you shall be taken care of by Ex-" continued Kid...only to be interrupted...yet again.

"FOOLS!" said well... I'm sure you can figure out who said that...

"No thanks. I'll just stay here and read my new book," Maka (ignoring Excalibur, a great feat) plopped down on one of the black leather couches.

"And why not?" Soul asked, leaning against the arm of the couch Maka was sitting on. "Do that some other time. Bookworm or not you need to get out at times. Don't tell me your scared of riding a couple roller-coasters or-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"FOOL!"

And then poor Soul fainted under the immense amount of pain and head injuries caused by a cane and heavy book...poor Soul...

"So my dear lady, what are you reading?" Excalibur asked Maka, suddenly with a teacup in hand that had randomly appeared...

"Uhhhh...I'm reading a book called-" answered a confused Maka.

"FOOL! I know what you're reading! I am the great Excalibur! Now have you heard about how my mornings start?!" Excalibur (again) interrupted.

"Well, I've read that you prefer-"

"FOOL! My mornings start with a-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

And the great Excalibur fell...

"Ehhh Maka-chan...," Tsubaki started, a little worried someone else would get head injuries by book. "You don't need to go on the rides if you don't want to. They have prize booths and many other things-"

"HAHAHAAA!" and more interruptions...this time from Black Star. " I THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK STAR, WHO SHALL SURPASS GOD, WILL ANSWER YOUR PRAYERS TSUBAKI! FOR I SHALL WIN ALL THE GAMES FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Of course!" answered Tsubaki with a sweet smile in hopes of calming him, turning away from Maka for a moment...a horrible mistake.

"Flying MAKA CHOP!" was yelled and a very heavy hard covered book was sent flying through the air...unfortunately this was thrown at the same time as Soul finally awoke and stood...right in front of Black Star. And then (poor Soul...again) Soul was (again) blown across the room...

"Ugh!" Liz groaned. "We won't get anywhere if this keeps up," sighing she opened her mouth to yell, "PATTY!"

"On it!" saluted the younger gun girl.

Said girl stomped in front of Maka, "Hi Maka-chan!" and waved.

"Um...hi Patty..." she trailed off not sure how else to respond to the sudden greeting.

"Lean down, I wanna tell you a secret!" she chirped.

" Ohhh...alright...," Maka complied.

Right when Maka's ear came level with Patty's mouth, her pigtail was suddenly yanked along with screams from both girls. For different reasons of course.

"LISTEN HERE YOU PUNK! YOU BETTER JOIN US AT THE FAIR TODAY OR ELSE I'LL BEAT YOU UP WITH MY GIRAFFE SO HARD YOU WOULDN'T DREAM OF SEEING STUFFED ANIMALS EVER AGAIN!"

Patty let go of the pigtail allowing a very traumatized Maka to fall facedown on the floor.

Leaning down to face her she asked, "Understood Maka-chan?" having reverted back to her cheerful self.

"Y-y-yes Patty...," Maka stammered.

"Well now that _that's_ taken care of, is everyone else okay with g-" Kid called out rather loudly (having been struck nearly deaf by the girls screams), taking charge once again...only to be interrupted, yet again.

This time by Soul, "Can we all just go already? My head hurts and I want to get moving before I puke..." he groaned, already a bit green in the face.

In the face of this announcement everybody quickly agreed to go and swiftly walked out of the house. Soul being supported by a very apologetic Maka in the very back.

And so it was fatefully (and painfully!)decided that they would go to the fair.


End file.
